Is love possible in the Getto
by Kikyo-19
Summary: if it dont show the chapters go to http:www.mediaminer.orgfanficviewst.php59277 its there aswell
1. is there love possible in the getto?

Is love possible in the Getto? (I don't own InuYasha someone else does, though I do own Tab, Daph, Tasha,  
David, Sara, Tiff, and the other none Inu related names)  
  
~~~**My own gang story**~~~  
  
~~3 years ago~~  
  
"Gawd I hate this damn place.", she growled as her friends gathered around her, asking if she was alright. "Yeah I'm fine you guyz, it not like that bitch actually touched me, what hell ya'll so worried for?" Her friends smiled knowing that she was alright.  
  
"Tab, you know that fat assed woman walking towards us while you where bitchin' at Cody?" Daph asked..  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"She wants to kick your ass now."  
  
"So what else is new? Hows she gunna kick my ass Daph? Sit on me? And its really not my fault if Lyn would take some time from lickin' her girlfriends cunt and teach her damn kids some manners then we wouldn't have this problem." She said sounding a bit pissed. Daph, Tasha, and David began to laugh, at what she had said 'bout Lyn..  
  
"Guyz dont look now, but here come Chelsie." she laughed immitating Chelsie's annoying voice, the 4 of them laughed. Before duckin within the building, running threw the hall way towards Tab's appartment, she stoped, unlocked the door, and they filed in, they all entered Tab's room. As she pulled out a large box filled with custom made hoodies and pants. She looked at them and handed them to her friends, they where all black with silver writing on em.  
  
"When did you get these?" Daph asked  
  
"Hmm not to long ago" she answered with a smile.  
  
Once they all where dressed, Daph looked in the box and seen ones for Sara and Tiffany.  
  
"These look like gang colors Tab." Tasha said  
  
"Exactally girl, we are the bitches, silver and black are our colors." she said  
  
"Do we get guns too?" David and Daph both said.  
  
Tab nodded before they left the room to call Sara and Tiff. The 2 came up and got their shit, as they began to figure out who would be their leader, they all agreed that Tab should be the leader. She took over and handed out guns, along with more ammo..  
  
For the next 2 years they struck fear into the hearts of all of their town, other gangs within the getto where scared shitless of them, they all knew that the bitches leader wasn't 100% human, but 50% human and 50% something else but they didn't know, her homies knew of course that she was half demon and half human, but they would never betrayed her, they where as close as a normal family could be, but they where a gang, feared by many. The next thing they new it their leader's mother had died, they helped her pile everything into her car, then piled themselves in aswell as they left the hill that was demed their's..  
  
~~Present day~~  
  
They moved into an empty building in the getto, as they unpacked Daph helped Tab. The 2 joked as Tab pulled out some bottles of Vodka. They chugged it bottle after bottle until they could barely stand, they grabbed their guns and staggered out of the room, rolling down the steps laughing about being in red taratory, as they hit the cement at the bottom, the others looked dumbfounded at the 2 drunks at the bottom of the steps. Tab and Daph staggered out into the middle of the getto and sat in the middle of the road and drank themselves silly. David helped the girls stagger towards the hottest club in town, the Guilded Dager (I'm bad with names). The girls where about pissed as they where dragged along by their gang. "Lemme w..walk you jerk I'm not drunk." Tab raved jerking out of David's arm to walk by herself, as she ran into someone in front of her causing her to loose her balance and fall on her ass hard..  
  
"What the fuck?" growled a tall man with long silver-ish hair and golden eyes, wearing a red do-rag..  
  
'Damn look at dis fine ass guy whoa' she smiled to herself as her eyes looked over his body, she mentally cursed noticing that he wore baggy cloths hiding him from her eyes. "Eh? sorry man didn't see you there." she managed to choak out before lowering her eyes her long raven black hair with silver highlights falling over her face as she blushed. Daph sat next to her and giggled "Damn girl what up?" Daph said as she giggled.  
  
"Man did you see dat fine ass shit up dare? whoa I'd like to get ta know dat shit!" Tab wispered before she tried to stand. "Man I need somehin to drink." falling back on her ass she glanced up at David, who offered a hand to help her up, she pulled Daph with her. There they stood on wobbley legs..  
  
The stranger looked at Tab with uneasy eyes oogeling her body from head to toe. 'damn this is some fine ass shit here.' he thought. "What is your name and where do you come from?" he asked more like demanded..  
  
"My name is Tab and that is my gang *pointing behind her* we are not from around here we came from a hill about 500 miles away, we just moved to the west side in an old abanodon building." she said. He just nodded.  
  
~~Inside the club~~  
  
The gang followed the 2 drunk girls as they ran for a table in a dark corner, the others began to dance choosing different people to dance with. Daph ordered 2 vodka's one for herself and one for Tab, the 2 drank eagerly and ordered more and drank themselves silly again before they got up to dance, bumping into the same man again, she chuckled slightly when he turned around, she smiled seeing his amber eyes again.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure are you a good dancer?" He asked her.  
  
"I've been told that I'm good at a lot of things." She blushed at her dumbass self.  
  
"You never told me your name." she said  
  
"You never asked." He grined answering her.  
  
"Well, whats your name?" she asked getting annoyed.  
  
"InuYasha" he said bluntly..  
  
She nodded and looked around for a second, seeing Sara grinding with a pole on the stage, Tiff grinding with some dude not far from her, Daph was grinding hard with a guy called Koga. She chuckled to herself as "Get Low" came blairing out of the D.J.'s speakers, as she began to grid agenst InuYasha slow at first then as the liquir took its hold of her body she whet nuts grinding harder agenst him. He grabbed her hips as she brush agenst his loins. As the song ended they went back to the table and sat down..  
  
"Is that Laura?" David asked as Tab turned her head to look and nodded.  
  
"That would be her, and someone else that I have no want or need to see." She growled.  
  
As Laura got closer before she could say anything to Tab, she had already lunged herself at the person behind her holding him by his neck.  
  
"What is it that you want Nathan?" She hissed his name.  
  
He growled and slapped her across the face before speaking. "I want you ya fuckin' bitch." He howled as she took a step back pulling her gun out.  
  
"Never, I will not fall for your shit again asshole." She turned her head slightly and asked Laura. "Where is Marc at?" Before cocking her gun letting him know that she means buesness.  
  
"Hes' in the car." Laura told her. Right before Tab dragged Nathan out of the club calling him a worthless bastard and many other things.  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"You worthless son of a bitch!" she yelled at him.. "Do you think that after 3 fucking years that you can just walk back into my life and expect me to take you back? After all the shit you put me threw! That un- exceptable and I will never forgive you for it. So, here is where it ends."  
  
He just looked at her with tears in his eyes "I thought you loved me, wanted to marry me, and wanted kids with me." He was pleading to her with his eyes.  
  
She looked away tears in her own eyes threating to spill, when she turned back to him. "I did love you, but you fucked up and I cannot forgive it. You ruined my life I spent a lot of time drunk or stoned to make my body numb from the pain that you caused me. And here you stand asking, begging me to forgive you for that. I am sorry but I can't."  
  
She pulled her gun up and took careful aim as she pulled the trigger, she shot him between the eyes as his body fell limp upon the rain soaked ground, she knelt next to him, tucking her gun away. "I will always love you Nathan, but I can't be feeling bad I have to be strong for my gang." She whispered before reentering the club. Her eyes where now red and puffy from crying.  
  
~~Back inside~~  
  
Tab slumped on to a bar stool, one hand holding up her head as the other gently turning the glass of vodka, she thought of all the things that had happened through out her life. She felt someone sit next to her, but didn't look up.  
  
"So what did you do to him?" Laura asked..  
  
"I shot him." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
Her ears twitched slightly hearing 2 others walk up behind her, as a clawed hand came to rest on her shoulder. Laura just looked at her dumbfounded as she chugged more glasses down, sighing softly to herself as she felt the comforting numbing sensation taking its hold on her body, the pain in her heart was gone.  
  
"Tab, how much vodka do you have at your place?" Laura asked getting annoyed.  
  
"A few years supply, why do you ask?" She asked.  
  
"You're going to kill yourself if you keep drinking like this every day, I know you like to escape the problems with drinking and getting the numbing feeling like this." Laura told her.  
  
"You don't know shit, you don't know how is feels to be me, I have to stay as strong as I can for them, I am their leader, there is no room for me to show any sign of weakness, my past hurt deeply and how else can I forget about it when it comes back to haunt me every day? Who are you going to bring to me next? Jimmy? Hmph... don't bother, don't bother worrying about me either I don't need it or want it. I don't want to remember any of my past, I just want to remember whats going on now."  
  
"Jees girl chill out, go back to your happy place." Laura said before she left the club. 


	2. is there love possible in the getto part...

~~is there love possible in the getto part 2~~  
(the name "bloods/bloodz belongs to loozer-09 not me)  
  
She sat there in her drunken hase, Laura's words trying to make their way into her mine, she just blew them off, the girl knew nothing of her past or her feeling of it. She sighed softly as InuYasha sat next to her on a stool.  
  
"How are ya feeling?" He asked feeling a it sorry for her.  
  
"I'm fine, never been better." She told him with a smile.  
  
"Then why do you look so down?"  
  
"I just shot someone that I truly cared about. But it was his fault he came to me after 3 years thinking that he could just walk back into my life and expect me to forgive his bullshit." She said bitterly.  
  
'How can such a beautiful creature have such a dark past, she is so much like myself, not a bad ass either, I wonder if she's single. Any guy would be fuckin stupid for passin that shit up. I'd like to hit dat shit.' He thought with a grin on his face..  
  
"Careful what you think." She laughed softly 'he thinks I'm beautiful? Is he crazy or what? I could tap dat fine ass' she giggled softly. Causing him to look at her, she blushed softly.  
  
"What?!?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing just trying to get my mind outta da gutter. Its kinda hard. By the way, *giggling* I'm a free agent. (that means single)" she was laughin so hard that she almost fell off the bar stool but before she met the ground InuYasha had caught her. She smiled up at him, as he helped her back on her stool.  
  
She looked around for a bit, seams that the gang went home already she cursed them for leaving her there, "bitches" she muttered softly. "I cannot believe they left me here all by my self. Damn."  
  
"How are you getting back home?"  
  
"I'll probly walk, I left my care at the complex."  
  
"I'll walk you, I live on the west side so it's not out of my way, and I also forgot my car at home." He laughed softly  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
The pair walked quietly for a while, before he spoke. "You like with the area that the bloodz, my gang controles."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry we can move, I'm sure you don't want us crampin your style."  
  
"It's not a problem, you can stay where you are, as it seams I have no problem with their leader, I think she's kinda sexy." His words causing, a large blush to creep over her face, as she lowered her head.  
  
Knowing what he had done to her he pulled her into a gentle hug, she froze her breath hitched in her through, "InuYasha what are you hugin me for?" she stammered... 


	3. Is there love possible in the getto part...

~Is there love possible in the getto part 3~  
  
He slipped his finger under her chin tilting her head back so he could see into her icy blue eyes. Momentarily lost in their icy depths he brought his lips to hers, she froze, as he licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, her body taking over her mind as she opened her mouth slightly, her timid ways turning him on more. When he pulled away, he rested his head on her shoulder as she did to him, not daring to look at each other.  
  
'Oh! My god why did he just kiss me? Was he taking advantage of my drunken state? Why do I feel so warm in his embrace? I'm comfortable like this with him, why am I so confused.' She thought while leaning on him, her knees felt like they would give way at any moment.  
  
"Um, InuYasha? Why does you name translate to dog demon? You aren't a half demon are you?  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then where are your doggie ears?"  
  
"There hidden with a spell."  
  
"Can I see em please?" She was actually begging to see his ears.  
  
He nodded as he let his cover slip showing off his silver doggie ears to her, she reach up pulling back her do-rag holding it in one of her hands as she lifted the other to his ear, rubbing the base then scratching it lightly earning a low purr like growl from him. He looked up at her, her own ears twitching on her head, he looked at her in awe.  
  
"I didn't think that you where part demon as well let alone a dog demon." He said as he rubbed her ears.  
  
"So, are you laying a clam to me? Cus if you are my breed mates for life, I don't know about yours"  
  
He nodded "yes my breed mates for life as well, and yes I have now laid my clam to you." He smirked.  
  
~~Back at the complex~~  
  
Daph sat on her bed worried and annoyed, "where the hell is Tab, I hope she's alright. I wish these 2 asshole below me would shut up already."  
  
Below Daphne lived David, and she guessed that Tasha was there from the sounds coming from his bedroom. 'It sounds like their having wild animal sex, I wonder if they could be any louder.'  
  
*BAM*  
  
It was heard as the head board of the bed hit on the wall.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The lamp fell off the bed side stand.  
  
Daph was becoming more pissed by the moment, as she walked out of her room, leaving her door wide open she walked down the step nearly running Tab and InuYasha over.  
  
"Whoa, where is the fire Daph?"  
  
"David and my sister are having wild animal sex and it's keeping me awake."  
  
Tab and Inu just gawked as Daph took off down the hall and pounded loudly on David's door "open up you fucker." She growled. When the door opened Daph slapped David up side his head and told him that she could hear them up stairs, she called her sister a slut and knocked David out before returning to her room for some much needed sleep.  
  
~~Tab's house~~  
  
She pissed around her house quietly as InuYasha sat on her couch, gathering up her cloths she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Are you staying her tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I'll stay tonight.  
  
She nodded  
  
"I'm going to get a shower, you can do whatever you feel like." She smiled when he looked over his shoulder to her.  
  
She slip back a bit before turning on her heel and moving into her bathroom, closing the door, but not locking it in case InuYasha had to go to the restroom. She turned on the water adjusting to the right temp. before stepping under the wall of water soaking her hair and washing and conditioning it before washing the rest of her body, stepping out onto the rug, wrapping the towel around her naked body, she looked around for her cloths. Remembering that she had left them on her bed, she walked out of the bathroom through the living room, feeling InuYasha's eyes on her she stopped and turned to him, holding the towel close around her body.  
  
"I like this look on you"  
  
~~Lemon Warning~~  
  
She blushed and walked to her room, her body now air dried as she slipped on her cloths, her back was to him, as she placed her bar on before she could add her shirt his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She stiffened then relaxed and leaned into him, she smiled as he nuzzled her neck. His teeth lightly nipped at the lobe, causing her to take a gasping breath. He chuckled and traced the shell like curve lightly with his tongue. He noticed the spike in her scent, and whispered "do you like that." She nodded. He nibbled at her earlobe and traced back up the shell of her ear again, nipping all the way.  
  
He began to follow the line of her jaw with soft nips and licks making his way to her slightly parted lips. Gently he kissed her, his tongue lightly traced her lips. As her lips parted further, his tongue slipped into her mouth tasting her sweetness. He felt her arms go around his neck, one hand making it's way up to scratch the base of his ears. With a soft growl he pulled back and met her eyes, he cocked an eyebrow questioning her. "Are you sure?" He asked softly. She nodded.  
  
The hand that had easily torn the clothing delicately moved to her breast. His clawed thumb brushing over the tip as his lips worked their way down the length of her throat. Bringing his fingers to his lips he licked them, then returned them to their work of teasing the hardened tip of her breast. Finally his lips replaced his hand on one and he slid his fingers to the other. His tongue circled the tip slowly in ever narrowing circles. Just as it was about to caress the aching tip, he moved to the other breast giving it the same sweet torture.  
  
Her soft moans of pleasure pleasing him, he raised up to look at her face. Her body arched upwards seeking him, her eyes were shut, and her teeth chewed at her lower lip. He lowered his head and continued to kiss and lick his way down her body. Another cut from his claws and the suit fell away barring her to him. He rested his chin on her stomach and in a low growl.  
  
His nose buried itself in her scent, brushing against the button that peeked from underneath it's hood. Tenderly his tongue lapped at her moist entrance. Her hips bucked against him with one hand he pushed her back down holding her still. His thumb and forefinger rubbed and twirled at her button as his tongue continued it's leisurely explorations. He felt her tighten and slid his tongue within her, finding that spot that made her rise up until only her ankles and shoulders touched the bed. Greedily he lapped up her release.  
  
As she relaxed he moved off the bed removing his cloths His golden eyes never leaving her face. When her eyes opened she smiled and reached for him. Taking her hand, he allowed her to pull him back onto the bed. Permitted her to push him onto his back. Rising she licked her lips, then kissed him. His mouth opened to her assault and she tasted herself on his lips. Her own lips began their exploration of his body. Only one scar marred his perfection, the small scar in the center of his chest. She licked and nipped at the scar before centering her attention on his flat nipples. Each in turn were licked and sucked bringing forth growls of pleasure.  
  
Her hands moved down the outer side of his legs. Only to return up the inside of his thighs. At last her hands found what they sought cupping him gently. Her lips moved lower. Shaking her hair back over her shoulder she watched as he leaned up on his elbows. Their eyes met as she took him in her mouth. The salty, sweet taste of him, the wild, woodsy scent drove her on. His eyes became hooded as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. With a soft whimper he fell back, his hips thrusting into her mouth. As the apex of his release approached he pulled her away.  
  
Pulling her up he rolled to lay above her, with his knees he carefully parted her legs. He positioned himself carefully. With a quick thrust he entered her breaking through her barrier. He froze, kissing the tears that slipped from her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered holding still while she adjusted. Within moments her hips lifted slightly and they began to move in an ancient rhythm.  
  
"Faster," she begged and he complied. Her inner walls clutching and milking him as he thrust in and out of her warmth. "InuYasha," she moaned with her release. He thrust a few more strokes before his own release, he bit down on the flesh of her shoulder and neck junction marking her as his, before collapsing around her he rolled again so she rested on top of him. Both of them taking deep ragged breaths, their hearts racing.  
  
"Sleep now my mate."  
  
She yawned softly and nodded. He pulled the blankets up around them as he whispered "I love you mate."  
  
Her answer a bit muffled as she tucked the covers under her chin. "I love you as well my mate."  
  
They curled up in each other's arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
There it is chapter 3 please Read and Review.. 


End file.
